I'll be Home for Christmas maybe
by Kuddls
Summary: Danny is very depressed this Christmas, no one will be with him, but he will find many surprises under his tree.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House.

Danny sighed, this would be the first Christmas without anyone with him. Michelle was on her second year of college, and having Christmas with a guy she'd met. Brian was his name.

Stephanie was around eight months pregnant and couldn't fly out to San Francisco from her home in Washington. Her doctor had told her not to fly. After all, she was far in the pregnancy and having twin girls. What if she went into labor on the plane?

DJ was out of law school and lucky to get an internship, but couldn't make it home. There was a case very close to Christmas at the firm and she wouldn't have time to come.

The widower had remarried, but his wife was in Canada taking care of her sick father. There hadn't been enough money for both their plane tickets, and no one else would have been able to take care of him.

Jesse and Rebecca were in Greece this Christmas. They took their sons, Nicky and Alex, and their daughter, Cassandra, with them. It was the proper thing to do of course, but Danny sat here, wishing they hadn't.

Joey was touring the country for his comedy act. He was with his new wife, Marie, and his infant son, Joseph Daniel Jesse Gladstone. Danny knew he was happy, but he wished his oldest friend were home.

His and father and mother were traveling across the USA in their RV as part of their retirement. They were too far away to make it for Christmas. His father-in-law and mother-in-law were joining them.

Comet wasn't even there. Danny had one a free week of pamper at the pooch salon on the radio. He didn't realize it was for his dog until he'd been presented at the package.

The song Blue Christmas suddenly came on the radio. That was exactly how Danny felt. It was the Elvis version, which was the most emotional.

Meanwhile, that same song was playing all across the country. Stephanie was the first to notice. She had all the pregnancy hormones inside of her, and the song made her cry.

Then, came Michelle's reaction. She was packing up the last of her stuff for her trip. She was folding a sweatshirt when the song caught up with her. The sad lyrics didn't mix well with her joy. She felt a small twinge of guilt for not being home this Christmas, but had to clear it away.

The grandparents of the girls noticed it next. They were sitting in a diner, laughing over something. When the laughter died down, they could hear really hear it. The song saddened them a bit.

Joey was playing with his son when it was playing. He listened to the mournful lyrics and began to long for home, but knew he wouldn't make it.

Even the Katsopiloses heard it, for Jesse had in his Elvis Christmas cd. It just so happened that Blue Christmas was playing on the stereo at the same time the rest of the family was.

"Jess?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah?" Jesse replied.

"Do you think these lyrics are telling us something?" she asked.

"Don't even suggest it," he commanded.

Danny's wife heard the song also, and hoped her husband wasn't too sad this Christmas.

DJ was the final one to react to the song. She'd been pouring over the notes for the most recent case. It was only when she'd paused to make some Easy Mac that she actually heard the song. She was too stressed to feel homesick, though.

A/N This is not the end, there will be more than one chapter to this story.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House.

December 20th

After Blue Christmas, Danny turned off the radio because it was depressing him, but his daughter, Stephanie, kept it on. Amidst all her tears, she was able to hear I'll be Home for Christmas come on the radio. It made her cry even harder.

She dialed the number to the radio. "Hello?" the bored host answered.

"Hello," replied Stephanie. "I'd like to make a complaint. You keep on playing songs like I'll be Home for Christmas and I don't appreciate it! It only reminds me that I won't be home for Christmas this year! It's depressing! If you continue to play songs like this on your radio station I will personally come down there and speak to your manager!" Without a reply, Stephanie hung up the phone. She was satisfied to her the unfinished song be replaced by Rocking' Around the Christmas Tree.

This reminded her of decorating her tree with her family and made her cry again. She picked up the phone and dialed the number of her fiancé, Anthony.

"Hello?" he answered.

"I'm leaving," Stephanie said.

"What?" Anthony asked. "Why?"

"I need to be home this Christmas," replied Stephanie. "I'm driving to San Francisco today, and don't stop me!"

"Babe, calm down," he said. "The doctor told you not to travel."

"I don't care!" Stephanie said.

"I do, they're my babies too," Anthony told her.

"Are they in your body? No!" Stephanie yelled. "They're in mine! It'll be fine if I drive to San Francisco!"

"Fine, fine, just wait, I'll be home in half an hour," Anthony sighed.

"Thanks, love you," Stephanie said. "I'll start packing!"

December 20th

Michelle sighed and picked up her phone. "Brian?" she said once someone had answered. "It's Michelle. I can't go with you this year."

"Why not?" Brian asked.

"Well, I feel guilty about not having Christmas with my father," Michelle said.

Brian sighed, "Well, how about you go to my parents' house for a week, then we'll leave the afternoon of Christmas Eve for Frisco?"

Michelle's eyes brightened. "That's great! Just one thing, don't call it Frisco."

Brian laughed then called the airport about their tickets.

December 23rd

"Why did this case have to be so close to Christmas?" DJ whined to her partner over the phone.

"Oh, you didn't know it was recess until December 26th?" she asked.

"Yes," DJ said, "but it's the 23rd today. I'll never make it home."

"Why not give it a try?" she suggested.

"Aright," DJ sighed. She hung up and called the airport. "Hello, I'd like to book one flight for San Francisco tomorrow?"

"Sorry, all ours are booked," the person told her.

"Thank you anyway," DJ sighed. It looked like she wouldn't be home for Christmas.

December 21st

"Beck, what're you doing?" Jesse asked as he saw his wife packing.

"I had horrible dreams last night after we heard Blue Christmas," Rebecca replied. "I called the airlines this morning and got us all tickets to go back to San Francisco."

"Without telling me?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," Rebecca replied. To her surprise, her husband came behind her and gave her a hug.

"I wanted to go, too," Jesse said, "but I didn't want to break my grandmother's heart. Now, I won't have to, you can break it!"

"Gee, how nice," Becky said.

"Nicky, Alex, Sandra!" Jesse called. Soon he saw his sons and daughter come down the stairs. "We're leaving tomorrow at nine, get packed."

"But why?" Sandra asked.

"Because, your Uncle Danny is all alone," their mom replied. Now do as your father said.

"Yes ma'am," the three said.

"You're going?" came the voice of Mrs. Katsopolis.

"Oh, no," groaned Jesse.

"Please understand," said Becky, "we miss our home."

"I understand," she lied. Hiding her tears, she went into her room and didn't come out for the rest of the night.

December 22nd

"Danny will be so surprised!" his wife, Angie exclaimed. Her father was better and they were flying back down to the states in time for Christmas.

"You've already said that," her father said with a smile.

December 20th

"So it's settled," said Mrs. Tanner.

"Yes, we're going to drive to San Francisco," agreed Mrs. Katsopolis.

"Good," another agreed, and they all got in their car to go to San Francisco.

December 23rd

"Mr. Gladstone, we're stopping in San Francisco soon," said Joey's agent.

"Really?" Joey asked. "Why?"

"Well, you're doing an act there on Christmas day," his agent replied.

"But, I thought we'd be in Florida on Christmas?" Joey said.

"No," his agent said.

"Yahoo!" Joey burst out after a moment. "Do you know what this means? I'll be home for Christmas!"

A/N Wow that was cheesy. Oh well, review anyway please. Merry Christmas ... Eve!


End file.
